A contacting device used to contact an electrical conductor to an electrical conductor track, for example a busbar, by means of insertion terminal technology typically comprises a contact clip that is located within a cavity in a housing and comprises at least one spring-loaded leg. By means of the spring-loaded leg of the contact clip, an electrical conductor is pressed against the electrical conductor track or busbar and secured thereon in a press fit when inserted into the cavity inside the housing of the contacting device. The contact clip is arranged in the cavity of the housing in the insertion path via which the electrical conductor is inserted into the contacting device.
If the electrical conductor is inserted in the cavity in contacting device, the spring-loaded leg of the contact clip has to be deflected out of its starting position by the electrical conductor counter to the restoring force of the contact clip in order to secure the electrical conductor in the press fit owing to the restoring force of the spring-loaded leg of the contact clip. When the electrical conductor is inserted into the cavity inside the contacting device, a force has to be applied to overcome the restoring force of the spring-loaded leg of the contact clip. In a conventional insertion terminal, a stripped cable has to be inserted into the contacting device using an amount of force greater than the restoring force of the spring-loaded leg of the contact clip. A contacting device for producing an AC busbar connection by means of insertion terminal technology has to be able to withstand large plugging forces when the electrical conductor is inserted.